


Forever (LadyNoir)

by random_to_the_core



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Chat Noir cant believe he's making out with his lady, Chat Noir is absolutely smitten, F/M, Heated LadyNoir, I can't stop, I won't stop, Kisses and snuggles, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug finally realizes her feelings for Chat, Ladybug is so in love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Morning Kisses, Okay heavy kissing, She doesn't know it, Sleepy Kisses, adrien agreste - Freeform, fluff with no end, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_to_the_core/pseuds/random_to_the_core
Summary: Memories of last night resurfaced, making his whole body feel warm despite the crispy winter morning. He couldn’t believe she had accepted him. He couldn’t believe that the woman, whom he'd thought of as unreachable as a goddess, was currently in his arms, giving him the same look of adoration that he had held for her since they’d first met.
Relationships: Ladybug/Chat Noir
Comments: 25
Kudos: 328





	Forever (LadyNoir)

Ladybug groaned as she stirred on the bed.

Correction: A very soft and amazing bed. Much better than her own, she could tell, as she could feel the smoothness of the sheets even below her suit and the way her head sunk further into the warm pillow made her want to stay in there forever. The apartment room was well chosen.

Sunlight was streaking out or peaking from wherever the blinds weren’t properly drawn, indicating that it was morning. The heroine realized that her right leg was numb. She tried to move it from under the body that was sprawled on it, and the movement emitted a low groan from her partner. He turned around and Ladybug’s breath got caught in her throat as she studied his sleepy face and (even more) messed up blond mop of hair. Ladybug yawned, stretching her body to get rid of tiredness and aching muscles as she felt a hand sneaking around her waist and pulling her close. She was met with Chat Noir’s leather clad chest as he hugged her tighter, breathing into her now-free-from-pigtails hair. A purr vibrated from his chest and Ladybug smiled.

She could get used to that sound.

Feeling almost sleepy again, the bluenette wrapped her leg around his torso and ran a hand into his messy and tangled hair, leaning up to press a lingering kiss on his neck. The purring intensified.

“Mmmm’lady…” He murmured and she giggled. The sound caused his eyes to snap open, now completely alert, as he looked down at the lady in his arms. Her hair was slightly messy, her face just slightly flushed and her freckles beneath the mask prominent. Her sapphire eyes sparkled up at him and his heart flipped and stomach churned as he gave her a warm smile. A smile that said, _Thank you for accepting me_.

Memories of last night resurfaced, making his whole body feel warm despite the crispy winter morning. He couldn’t believe she had accepted him. He couldn’t believe that the woman, whom he'd thought of as unreachable as a goddess, was currently in his arms, giving him the same look of adoration that he had held for her since they’d first met.

She snuggled further into him, complaining about the cold and he pulled her closer if it was even possible. She loved this. She loved his cologne and she loved his smile and she loved his hugs and she- _God_ , she loved the way he kissed her. His lips were like a drug. Addictive. Enchanting. Dizzying. Amazing.

Ladybug didn’t know how it came down to this. How they ended up like this. She had always made sure to keep things professional between them. To stay away from him on the matter of feelings lest she lost control. To be a superhero team and to _act_ like a superhero team. Kissing each other senseless and spending a night together and leaving each other breathless yet yearning for more, this was not part of her plan. And yet here they were, and she found herself not minding in the slightest.

She could remember his eyes; those orbs holding emptiness and hopelessness yet still asking for attention as he’d stared right into her soul when asking for anything as an answer to his love. She had hesitated, _of course_ she had, but something had spurred within her, something fiery enough for her to collide her lips on his and not let go.

They only thing she held back that night were her and his identities. She couldn’t. She _wouldn’t_.

They were not to lose their identities to their selfish desires and endanger the city. But even as she had restricted to take of the mask, her partner had made sure to provide her the pleasure she didn’t know she’d been seeking in the best way possible. She felt herself falling in a bottomless sea, a dark void, a vacant space where there was no coming back. But as Chat Noir had pressed his lips on her jaw as his hands wandered, she’d given herself up. She was ready to fall.

She was brought back to the present as Chat Noir nuzzled into her neck, his hand cradling her leg that was around his waist. “Ladybug…” He murmured, “I love you.”

She sealed her lips as he started kissing her neck again, telling her she didn’t have to answer it. Was she ready to answer that? She didn’t know. It was a big commitment for her. She had to think her feelings through, even if Chat Noir said it as if he had nothing to lose. The thought made her heart ache for him. She cupped his face in her palms, caressing his cheeks as she looked into his eyes. So green, so vivid, so open and loving and loyal and _everything_. She pecked his cheek before pulling his collar down and leaving her marks there. He moaned, a voice she found she loved more and more. He quickly pulled her for a kiss, hungry and strong and so full of love that she felt her heart burn.

Chat Noir squeezed his eyes shut. He could never get enough of this. He knew that it was all going to be over soon and honestly? He didn’t want it to. So he wanted to remember everything (It wasn’t like he was going to forget any sooner) as he crashed his lips on hers and he felt her leave small sound from her lips. It made his heart race. Did she have any idea what she did to him? Did she even feel the same way? Did her heart beat loudly in her chest or did she feel the air leaving her lungs every time they touched? He knew he did.

It was not going to last forever.

It was morning now and they knew that they didn’t have enough time. He squeezed her thigh as he shuffled even closer, loving every sound she released. He was purring; he could hear that too. It was loud and wild and feral and unlike himself. It was all her doing.

They pulled apart and breathed, their bodies a tangled mess beneath the sheets. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and her one of her leg was tangled with his while the other pulled him close to her. One of his hands was holding her hip while the other was wrapped around her waist. Their faces were inches apart. Somehow, they knew that they fit together perfectly well. They were two halves of a whole after all.

And then it all crashed on Ladybug. Their memories, their moments, his love for her, the way she loved everything about him, how they trusted each other, their kisses and acts of love, his face and that smile and those eyes…

She loved him.

She was in love with him.

She had fallen _hard_.

“ _I Love you, Chat.”_ She whispered.

He went slack, his electric green eyes going impossibly wide in disbelief. He studied her, looking for a hint of a joke or any regret. And when he didn’t find any, he slumped against her. But his eyes were wide and surprise still swam in his features as he released a shaky breath, looking at her as if she had handed his world to him. And then, like a hormonal teenager, he _blushed_.

Ladybug only chuckled, bringing him close to rest her forehead against his, their breaths mingled as they released surprised laughs. 

And suddenly, there was a chance.

A chance that it all might just last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated : )


End file.
